Awkward Silence
by Amnesty
Summary: Temari's hot and wants a drink of water. Wow... That wasn't vague. Please read and review. It's a short but good one!


Yeah… This was just a random idea. Just a quickie! Still working on my other stuff. This should really be under Temari/Yoshino but it would probably get more hits under ShikaTema. , … ,

Well… I hope you find this as amusing as I did! Please leave reviews!

Awkward by Amnesty

It was hot. Not just the average dry heat she was used to in the desert. She could handle that heat, no problem, but this was a _humid_ heat. She could literally breathe the liquid in the thick night air. Unlike Suna, where they had a reprieve from the daily heat with cool nights, Konoha's summer was agonizing humid all day and night long. She could feel the perspiration slick down across her hairline and soak up into the damp sheets beneath her. Though, it also didn't help that she had the body heat of another individual adding to her own.

"Move over- I'm hot," she harshly mumbled as she pushed on the man lying beside her whom obliged with a tired grunt.

She stared up at the ceiling as she fumed in her misery. Turning, she read the digital alarm clock: "3:16 AM". It was going to be a long night. She wished she could just fall asleep with no problem like the lazyass next to her seem to be able to, bastard, but sleep just wouldn't come. It was too humid to sleep and her throat was becoming parched with thirst. She glanced back at the clock: "3:18 AM". She let out an exasperated sigh as she rolled out of the bed, attempting to drag the sheet with her. The sheet clung around the other bed's occupant but was free with a sharp tug. She could care less that this left him exposed and glaring at her as she left the room wrapped haphazardly in the sweaty sheet.

Silently she crept down the dark hallway that led to the kitchen. Once inside she flicked on the lights and headed to the faucet. She opened the cabinet to the right and let out a slow breath as she found only plates lining the shelves. She quietly closed the cabinet and turned to the one on the left, swinging it ajar. Thankfully, this is where the family stored the glasses and thus she pulled one down. She filled said glass full with water and chugged it down quickly. She sighed with relief and filled the glass again. Hopefully, now that she wasn't dying of thirst, she could sleep for a few hours- humid heat aside.

She turned quickly, hearing soft footsteps approaching the kitchen, and came face to face with an older brunette standing in the entryway. The older woman held her arms crossed as she stared with a mixture of controlled anger as she looked the scantily clad woman up and down.

"… Yoshino-san." The younger woman greeted nonchalantly.

"Temari." Yoshino replied.

The two starred at one another for a long tense moment before Temari spoke. "Do you mind if I take this upstairs with me?"

"As long as it makes its way back into my kitchen by morning."

They continued their staring match a moment longer. "Thank you. If you'll excuse me." Temari said as she made her way past Yoshino's glare. She walked with as much calm as she could muster as she made her way down the hall, feeling Yoshino's gaze lingering until she rounded the adjacent hallway. Once out of sight she quickened her pace until she made it back into to the room where she was spending her night. Closing and leaning against the door behind her she let out a pitiful groan and hit her against the door.

"What?" The young man asked bemused.

"I just had the most awkward moment with your mother in the kitchen." She muttered as she approached the bed, setting the water on the in-table.

He laughed tiredly as she tossed the sheet on him and slid into bed.

"It's not funny! Every time she looks at me from here on end she's going to be picturing me _barely _wrapped in her _son's_ sheets!"

"Don't worry. She probably won't even mention this to you. _I _may get an ear full tomorrow but you should be safe."

"I_ know_ what she'll be thinking when she _looks_ at me Idiot."

"Mmmm… You're so cute when you freak out." He mumbled as he slid an arm around her midsection, pulling her close.

"I am _not _freaking out." She stated matter of fact. Closing her eyes she tried willing herself asleep. The room was silent for only a minute.

"Will you get off me!"


End file.
